


2x17 Reality check for Felicity and a lap dog

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e17 Birds of Prey, Friendship, Gen, Not for OTA or Felicity fans, POV Oliver Queen, Post-Episode: s02e17 Birds of Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver Queen lectures Diggle and Felicity over their actions of undermining his authority for their personal grudges towards Helena Bertinelli.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli & Felicity Smoak, Helena Bertinelli & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 16





	2x17 Reality check for Felicity and a lap dog

**Hello everyone**

**A new reality check fic Diggle and Felicity in Arrow season 2 episode 17 with them undermining Oliver's authority so they can manipulate Sara into going after Helena Bertinelli.**

**Let's discuss Sara Lance's character damage that took place long before Legends of Tomorrow show, or Arrow 2x20 with the stupidest break up in the Arrowverse. In 2x17 Sara's character development from LoA killer too tired of killing, takes a regression, in order to get Sara out of the way for Oliver/Felicity romance.**

**In 2x17 Sara suddenly loses any restraint for tossing a thug out a window for shooting Quentin, willing to kill Helena, and lacking restraint. Not to mention is very impatient, and snapping towards Oliver, just like in 2x20 over the Roy situation, I can say is done purposely by the Arrow writers to get her out of the way. And rip Sara down as this enemy so they can prop up Felicity on being better for Oliver BS.**

**Plus, Sara's line in the 2x17 episode towards Oliver for him creating Slade as an enemy? Despite them arguing it feels wrong as Sara wouldn't hurt Oliver directly like that. She doesn't have that level of vindictiveness towards Oliver that Laurel or Felicity can get for being willing to hurt Oliver deeply.**

**Even in the flashbacks when Oliver and Sara are auguring over Ivo being a villain, she did not throw Shado's murder in Oliver's face to hurt him. Unlike this Olicity bad-tempered Sara would have done so.**

**Back to this fic and on with the show.**

* * *

The basement of the Verdant

Wearing a dark colored business suit with a white open collar shirt Oliver is standing by the table his wooden trunk is on. Diggle is over by the computers next to Felicity in her chair.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Felicity inquires.

Exhaling "Sara told me what happened after I left here, and I don't want either of you to do that again," Oliver says.

"To do what? All she did was ask if she should kick your ex-girlfriend's ass and we agreed. Helena's an insane nut job who needs to be locked up" Felicity says defensively.

"Come on man, I think you're wrong about this and it's not our fault. Sara was needed there to help" Diggle says.

"Sara was emotionally at risk by Laurel being in danger and didn't need you two emotionally manipulating her all because of your hatred of Helena. I wanted Sara benched for that reason of going rouge" Oliver says, "Yet you both undermined my orders."

"Well, seems like any time there's a pair of hot legs you lose all common sense. And instead think with your body parts no matter how much damage it causes. Isabel, Helena, Laurel, the list goes on" Felicity snaps back irritably, and jealously.

"Felicity's not wrong, your blind spots have caused us issues before. Just look at the mess with Deadshot last year" Diggle says.

"The mess with Deadshot last year was not a blind spot, it was me preventing a criminal from getting away. But you have no room to talk about weak spots when you've got a massive one towards Felicity or Ted Gaynor. For the record Dig, I made a promise to protect the Lance family a long time ago before I even met either of you. And yes, that does trump your issues" Oliver says firmly "Besides you seemingly forgotten I did help you later catch Deadshot."

"And if you weren't blinded by your argument with your current girlfriend you would have seen we were right Helena needed to get her ass kicked," Felicity says.

"Why? Because Helena was my ex-girlfriend and your jealous? I've put up with this long enough from Isabel or your treatment of Sara during the Tockman mess. It's not your concern who I sleep with and quit acting like a jealous, possessive girlfriend" Oliver replies strictly "Because we're not dating."

Glancing away "That's not" Felicity stammers.

"Enough man, you're being too harsh," Diggle says strongly.

"No, I don't think I am. Felicity is on her third strike after first bringing in Barry for exposing all of us" Oliver begins only gets cut off.

"I suppose you just wanted us to take you to a hospital and let everyone find out? That was to save your life and it worked out just fine. Besides your just jealous just because it was another guy interested in me" Felicity snaps.

"Yes, it worked out due to it being Barry. Only what if it was a serial killer who would have had the perfect chance to kill all of us? You knew Barry for a couple of days max and didn't know a thing about him. I had Diggle investigate Barry, but it was out of cation given things were not adding up. Not out of some misguided jealously" Oliver replies sternly.

"Come on man even if you have to admit maybe you were a bit jealous and let's just back off. I think you've made your point" Diggle says.

Glaring "Who's in charge of this team John? Me or Felicity? Then Felicity's chewing me out when I'm standing on Shrapnel's bomb. Regardless of the previous argument that was seriously the wrong time to bring it up" Oliver says coldly.

"Well you know my brain to mouth filler" Felicity defends weakly.

"There was the whole Tockman mess with the massively stupid dressing up like Sara with a leather jacket and getting in the way on a mission to take down Tockman. Sara could have dodged that bullet instead you got yourself injured and could have gotten you or Sara killed" Oliver says then icily adds "You've used up all three chances, if there's one more you're out. Not to mention work back to earn my trust instead of acting like a hormonal teenager."

"Whoa man, I think you need to go cool off and go home because you're clearly letting everything get to you. We need Felicity to work the computers, and she's just made a few mistakes" Diggle protests "Get off your high horse."

"John given you've chosen her side; the same strikes apply. If either of you screw up one more time you're out to" Oliver replies firmly.

"For what? You" Diggle only gets cut off.

"Enough John! For a man from the military, you clearly do not understand the chain of command and it's not Felicity Smoak. Either of you say one more word your done tonight regardless of Slade's threat. And I'm debating on if you remain after us hopefully winning" Oliver snaps finally losing patience.

By some miracle Diggle and Felicity clearly get the point as Oliver turns around with heading up the stairs done with this lecture.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Frankly Oliver/Sara never truly had a fair chance, like Barry/Caitlin to gain traction in the Arrowverse fandom due to massive hate by the Laurel people, and the Olicity group. Since both sides hate Sara for interfering from the moment it happened.**

**Until next time**


End file.
